


Afraid of What Could Be

by panther



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2205204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is afraid of everything. She fears Grant Ward and Leo's coma and everything between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid of What Could Be

Jemma doesn't know how to cope with anything anymore. SHIELD is in ruins. Leo is in a coma. She has to try come to terms with his last words to her, his confession. He didn't say it outright but he didn't have to. Clearly, he is in love with her and then he went and sacrificed himself before she could respond. They don't know if he will wake up and what he will be like if he does. Everything looks good on the scans but they only say so much. She doesn't know how much of Leo will come back to her if he comes back at all. She fears just about everything. She fears Grant Ward will appear to finish the job that he started. She fears Leo won't wake up. She fears that if he does wake up he will think she is lying about her own feelings which are that she loves him too. She just hadn't realised how much before. Leo will think it is all about sympathy but it isn't. It is about he is her Fitz and confronting life without him is not something she ever wants to do again.


End file.
